The Legacy of Spinjitzu: The Ninja of Love
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Shana awakes after falling out of a cherry tree and meets up with three very well known ninja.
1. Entry 1

My life has just begun at last. No, really. I say that because today, I woke up falling out of a cherry tree. I don't even know or remember existing before today. I have no other memories. But I'll make some, if they don't come back to me. I'm very determined about that.  
Basically what happened was that all I first remember was a blur of pink and tan. Then pain surged through my limbs, and I was on my stomach. I propped myself up with my elbows, and looked behind me. A tall, curved cherry tree with warm tan bark was right behind me, growing from cracks in the worn cobblestones of the alley. Pink cherry blossoms filled the tree, and a few were swirling gracefully, a dancing shower, onto the ground. I pulled myself up to my feet, and looked down at myself. I was wearing a pink dress, and I was wearing diamond slippers on my feet. They changed color in the sun, surrounded by a white aura.  
A burgundy backpack was on my shoulders, and my long wavy blond hair was swirling around me like the cherry blossoms. I got on my knees, and took the knapsack off. It had a leather label reading Shana W.  
I opened the latch, and started rummaging through it. Jeans, floral blouses, a pink hoodie and a dove gray one with orange and pink X-stitches and tassels, and some pink slip-on shoes with white plastic soles. I found a rainbow ribbon inside as well, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I was about to dig a little more when three young men in black garbs exited the tea shop the cherry tree was growing next to.  
"Sensei said he heard a crash out here. We need to watch and see if any skeletons are nearby." One of the men said, the one with fierce hazel eyes.

"Fine. But I didn't hear anything. Sensei's just being paranoid." One said with bright blue eyes. One with cold gray eyes looked over to me.

"Young lady, have you seen any skeletons?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In a way, yes." All of them started crowding me, and had eager looks in their eyes.

"Where?" The boy with hazel eyes asked. I laughed.

"Why, all of us have skeletons, don't we?" I said.

The boy with hazel eyes slapped a palm to his forehead. "Why. Of. All. Civilians. Did. We. Have. To. Get. This. One?" He muttered under his breath. I leapt to my feet.

"But honestly, what are you talking about? Are you looking for some enemies of Ninjago, or something?" I asked.

"Well, in a way you are correct, but the enemies of Ninjago are literally skeletons from the Underworld." Somehow, the news didn't really surprise me.

"Oh, I think I've heard of those before, I just can't think where..." I muttered.  
"So, I'll repeat, did you see any skeletons?" The boy with hazel eyes asked, trying to look menacing. A picture of the kind of skeleton he was talking about entered my mind.

"Okay, one, no, I haven't, and two: trying to intimidate me is not gonna work." I said, and I pointed a finger dead center is chest. "I may have amnesia, I may be a girl, but come at me, I can fight." I said with confidence.  
"Ooh! Cole's getting burned!" The blue-eyed boy said. The hazel-eyed boy glared at the blue-eyed one.

"Shut up Jay." He grunted. "Back on topic. If the skeletons weren't behind the crash out here, then what was?" The hazel-eyed boy asked.

"Well, let's see, I just fell out a tree, and I don't remember anything before falling out of said tree." I said, feigning thinking, my pointer finger and thumb rubbing against my chin.

"No need to be sarcastic, young lady. It is very evident your fall must have caused the crash. Although I am interested to know more about this amnesia." The gray-eyed boy said, and he pulled back his hood, to reveal a clever face, with dirty blonde hair. "It interests me, as I have amnesia as well. What do you remember?" He asked me.  
"My name, Shana, the fact that I'm sixteen years old, that I have some kind of fighting training, and that I'm in Ninjago. From there, there's not much else I remember." I told them. "Nothing else."  
"What's going on out here?" An old man with a long white beard stepped out. Suddenly, a vision hit me, and I saw a young man with blonde hair and the same green eyes. The same man. I shook my head slightly, to clear it.

"The crash was not a skeleton, Sensei. This young lady, who knows herself as Shana, appears to have had amnesia, possibly from falling out of the tree." The gray- eyed boy said.  
I saw a flicker of fear in the old man's eyes. Did he somehow remember me? What did I do before I'd forgotten everything?  
It disappeared as soon as it surfaced. "Good day to you Shana. What skills do you possess?" He asked.

Slightly weirded out, I answered, "Um, I think I can fight...and I think I have some healing skills." The old man seemed to chuckle to himself.

"I am Sensei Wu, leader of the ninja. Maybe we could offer you a place to stay, in return for your services to our cause." I considered a moment.  
"You're up against the skeletons, and...Samukai is their leader, right?" I asked, as a few details I was started to remember went struggling toward me.

"Very good. But alas, they are under new leadership, and it has turned for the worse." Sensei said. I nodded. "But that is a conversation to be continued in the monastery, if you choose to join us."  
I don't remember much, but I do have kindness. "Yes. But not for my own benefit. For the others, frightened and robbed and injured." I said.

"Well then. Welcome to the team, Shana." I nodded. "Thank you. I hope you find me of service." I looked straight at those untrusting hazel eyes. "All of you."  
So then we hiked up the steps to the monastery. It's huge! Though it feels familiar...  
So, I was escorted to my room, where I am now. I found this book and a photograph in my knapsack. The photograph interests me highly. It's a picture of a man that looked like Sensei Wu, another similar to Sensei Wu, but with darker hair, a woman with long wavy dark hair and blue-gray eyes, and a woman with a blonde braid and brown eyes. I look like the first woman in the picture.. But there's a little boy, that looks like Sensei Wu, with blonde hair and green eyes. I wonder where he is. Inside the frame, was a yin-yang pendant attached to a golden chain. And a note written on yellowed parchment. It read:

 _The fire may burn out fast,  
Lightning may blink its last,  
Ice dissolves like snow,  
And the earth may crumble below  
But love outlasts it all.  
I was a fool for sacrificing the everlasting element.  
Never make my mistake  
And forget me  
-Daddy_

I keep it in my pocket of my pink hoodie. But I still ponder it. Did my father want me to forget him? What did he sacrifice love for? Was I part of that sacrifice?  
I'm going to dinner. I hear Zane, the gray- eyed ninja, is an excellent cook. I can't wait to find out if that's true.


	2. Entry 2

**AN: Thank you to Yuna5342 and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for reviewing!**

Today, I got up to train. Breakfast was interesting. A bunch of chopped-up mushrooms. But it doesn't matter. I love mushrooms. Besides, I have a feeling I've had them before. But oh well, onto today.  
So, I walked into the training center, and outdoor cement garden with wooden weapons lining the wall, with kendo armor, and several swinging, spiked contraptions. Cole, Zane, and Jay, as I had learned their names last night, were waiting for me. "Good, she's here. Now we can start. Jay, Zane, go get the kendo armor and start some mock battles." Cole ordered. Seeing Jay's...evil delight, Cole shouted "AND ONLY USE THE WOODEN WEAPONS JAY!" He then looked back at me after he made sure Jay obeyed the command.  
"Okay, so let's assess your fighting skills. Even if you're only a medic, you need to know how to defend yourself." Cole said. "Come at me." All senses were awake, as if struck by lightning. I darted to the left, ducked a high punch, and gave a high kick, and managed to push him back a little. I silently cursed myself for not kicking harder. I felt a tug at my hair, and gripped his wrist, and quickly flipped him over onto his back. I just kicked him gently enough to roll him over, then helped him up.  
Cole took off his hood, and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'd say that was a good start. But you're far from proeficent." I nodded. "I'll get better at it, with time." I said. "Though one thing interests me.." Cole said. "Why did you stop? Jay will keep going until we have to grab the first-aid kit." I didn't even think before answering.  
"I don't want to kill or hurt others too much." I said. I rambled on. "I have morals. I guess you could say I feel others' pain." I finally caught myself. "But not literally, though." Cole nodded. "I thought so. Again." And so we went at it until the falling sun turned he sky purple and the clouds transformed into a staircase of pink and purple fluffy heaven.  
I dodged another swing at my head, and gave him a roundhouse kick. "Nice one." He panted. I nodded, speechless, and caught my breath a second. "Well, I'd better go, and get ready for dinner." I said, and started to walk to the door to the hallway to my room. I opened the door to the hallway, when I heard Cole speak again. "By the way, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did yesterday. I-I just want to help others. I'm just..stubborn." I turned around. I shrugged. "It's okay. I'm headstrong too. It's a good thing in a leader." I said, then vanished to here.  
I've got to go. I'm helping Zane in the kitchen. He's so sweet!


	3. Entry 3

It's been a couple weeks since I last wrote. We just found the last ninja.

So, I thought someone was in the monastery, especially since we were banned from the training center. But the boys told me I was crazy. Of course. I've come to be close friends with them, but they can be sexist at times.

I was just catching some Z's after restocking the medicine kits. I was asleep, when I heard voices shouting, and punches and blocking. I scrambled to my feet, and grabbed the nearest thing on my bed-stand, which was my encyclopedia of medicines. I came running out, barefoot, to see Jay, Zane, and Cole, standing in line next to a boy with messy brown hair in red pajamas, standing in front of Sensei Wu.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They all stared. And stared. I dropped the encyclopedia, and facepalmed. My face was still as red as the boy's pajamas when I'd gathered the dignity and courage to speak up.

"Please. Tell. Me. I. Did. Not. Just. Come. Out. In. My. Boxers. Again." I said. (By the way, that was a totally embarrassing incident at breakfast that I never wish to revisit.)

"I didn't know there was a hot girl here." The boy said.

"Never mind her." Sensei said gruffly. I was slightly miffed. But oh well. What are you gonna do?

Sensei did spinjitzu (pretty impressive party trick) and gave Jay a blue garb, Zane a white, and Kai, as the boy was called, a red.

"You are my ninja, trained to fight Samukai and the Skeletons, and recover the Golden Weapons, and rescue your sister." The last he said with a nod towards Kai.

"Wait, we're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay asked. His eyes lit up.

"Shut up." Kai said.

"I'm Jay, I cook, invent, dabble in the arts..."

"Not just the ninja of lightning, but the mouth of lightning." Cole said. I tried not to laugh at that. Zane didn't get the joke. Poor sweetie.

"Hi kid, I'm Cole, and nothing in this world scares me." Cole had introduced himself. "Except for dragons." Zane pointed out.

"Um dragons aren't from this world Zane," Cole said, his voice cracking. "I said in this world." I doubled over laughing. I swear, he runs away at the tapestries of dragons in the library! "Shut up, Shana." Cole said gruffly.

"Watch how you talk to me, or I'll flip you down the ravine." I said calmly.

"Point taken."

"Silence!" Sensei ordered.

"Yes Sensei." We all chorused.

"Tonight we must pack, for tomorrow our journey starts."


	4. Entry 4

We set out in search of the Scythe of Quakes in the Caves of Despair. We loaded our camping supplies and Sensei up in a wagon, which the four boys carried. I mostly scouted ahead, checked for the location on the map, that kind of thing.

"So," Kai began, "Where did you guys come from? How did you join Sensei? I joined when Samukai attacked my village, looking for the Map of the Four Golden Weapons Sensei Wu gave to my father a long time ago. Samukai took my sister, and Sensei Wu said I'd have a chance of getting my sister back."

All I could think was _wow_. I somewhat remembered having someone I considered a sister in my life. And a brother. Somehow, in that moment, I could feel Kai's anguish for his missing sister, his love for her, and his anger at her capture, and his guilt at letting it happen, and his fear for how his sister might be treated in captivity.

Then in a flash, it was all gone. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"I'm an amnesiac that fell out of a tree, and happened to run into the right people." I said, trying to keep the conversation going. Everyone chuckled at that.

"All right, I guess it's my turn." Cole jumped into the conversation almost effortlessly. "I was climbing this mountain known for being unclimbable- you probably know it-"

"Wait, you mean the Unclimbable Mountain of Riku?" Kai interrupted. "Dude, you must be a god if you climbed that."

Cole smirked. "Well, it's not that unclimbable, because Sensei Wu was waiting for me at the top. He had that little tea pot, that he always has, and he asked me if I wanted tea, so we talked. As soon as he told me about the evil deeds of Lord Garmadon and Samukai, I signed up."

"Ooh, me next!" Jay cried. "I was testing one of my flying inventions off the top of the highest building in the village closest to home, when I crashed into a billboard- the only one for miles, I might add. Sensei Wu was just sitting there. We got talking, and I realized this was my chance to finally have an adventure, leave home, become the heroic inventor guy I always wanted to be."

"How about you, Zane?" I asked. I knew he had mentioned that he was an amnesiac, but I didn't know where he was found, or anything like that.

"I awoke in a village in bitterly cold mountains about a year ago, and I realized I was all alone, no parents, nothing. I made myself useful, by doing odd jobs, since the cold never bothered me, anyway. I was mediating in an icy lake, when Sensei found me. I've always been curious, but I'm still a minor, only sixteen, so I needed to stay in the village- after all, it does take a village to raise a child."

My heart was crying for my new friend. The world was certainly a jerk to him. I stopped abruptly, causing everyone else to halt, and some rolled-up blankets to fall out of the wagons. I checked the map. I checked the environment.

"Everybody on foot, and whispering from here on!" I hissed. Slowly, Sensei Wu got out, and everyone dropped everything.

We snuck over to the construction area, where the skeletons were working tirelessly, mining for the Scythe of Quakes.

"So listen, Shana is going to stay behind and guard Sensei Wu, and we're gonna-" Cole began, but then Kai ran off. They began sneaking into a cavern, and I didn't see them again at any point, except for Kai going into a little cave.

The skeletons began gathering around. "They're planning an ambush." I realized.

"Take a weapon and go, Shana. You may need to help the ninja." Sensei Wu said. I grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows, a personal favorite I'd instinctively taken a liking to in the past week that I'd been alive.

I crept behind a building where Samukai had been ruling the place, and was hidden by the sloped roof, yet I could scope out the skeletons. I would try to signal to the ninja with a garb I'd wave in the air, since only they would be able to see it. I was ready, waiting-

A dragon was chasing the ninja, but seemed particularly focused on Cole, who had the Scythe of Quakes, but he stopped as soon as Cole left his domain, which was fortunate. But he found himself literally an inch away from Samukai. Yet he didn't back down, not one bit.

I couldn't wave the garb, so I readied my bow, and made an aim right into Samukai's skull. All I had to do was release the arrow, and I knew it would fly, straight and true.

Then the ninja attacked. I let the arrow fly, and joined in the fight, putting the bow on my back so that it would be out of the way.

"Hey, this is just like Sensei's training course!" Jay realized aloud. He then copied the moves, and found himself upon a tornado of blue lightning, changing the living skeletons into separated bones, no harm to anyone.

Zane quickly followed his example, as did Kai. Finally, Cole was able to do Spinjitzu. That's when I had my idea. I'd done the training course a couple times, and I'd done well on it on the latest try- could I possibly do Spinjitzu?

I kicked off a skeleton, achieving an unnaturally high jump, and began to spin in midair, and found myself hovering in midair, manipulating a pink tornado that seemed quite airy, with the light, fluid quality of fire, the smoothness of ice, and the brightness of creation.

When I stopped, I felt alive, I felt strong, I felt like I could do anything, and I restarted my tornado. I was kicking butt. Yet the skeletons were reforming, and we were in a contest we couldn't possibly win. Kai swiped the Scythe of Quakes off of Cole, and struck the earth with it. A long, jagged crack formed, spreading from the epicenter. The ground rattled and shook, and the skeletons ran off in fear.

I was knocked to the ground, right next to Cole, and when we got up, and returned to Sensei Wu, he was furious.

"We aren't supposed to use the Golden Weapons, Kai Bilens! How many times do I have to say it for you to understand?" Sensei Wu yelled, as he took the weapon.

"Bilens?" I asked Kai.

"Well, you don't have a last name," Kai retorted, and he stuck out his tongue.

 _Well, you're childish_ , I thought.

"We will set up camp, and continue until we've reached the Oceans of Eternal Winter." Sensei said rather...sensibly.

We hiked for a couple miles, and camped nearby a skeleton encampment. Later tonight, we'll be launching an assault on the skeletons- and due to my skills, Cole, who has jumped in as the leader of the ninja, wants me to help!

Everyone else is trying to sleep, but he's just sitting out by the fireplace, doodling something in the mud. Time to put the journal down, and act like a girl.


	5. Entry 5

I went out there, to take my shot with Cole. He was drawing things in the mud, staring at the stars, not minding the insubstantial heat produced by the dying embers of the fire. Quietly, silently, like a ninja, I slipped a blanket over his shoulders.

I started to walk off when I heard faintly "Thanks." I turned around.

"Why are you still out here? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" I asked, as I sat down on a log next to him.

"I can't sleep on nights before battles," Cole admitted. "I keep planning for every possibility. If I give the wrong order, or I freeze in battle, somebody could get hurt." Then his hazel eyes looked right into my green ones. "A friend, like you, because I wasn't quick or fast enough." Oh, how my heart fluttered.

"Just remember, you don't have to do everything alone. You can always talk to me, y'know." I said gently.

"I just don't wanna bother people with something so unnecessary." Cole confessed.

I took his hand, and ignored the rate of my heart. "Listen to me, Cole Hence, and listen hard. You are not alone. We're all friends, and we've gotta be close ones, since we're saving the world together. You can tell me anything."

Was I imagining the slight panic in his eyes? The one of someone having an embarrassing secret like love? Or am I just a love-struck fool?

Whatever I am/was, I didn't get a chance to find out. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu spilled out of their tents, ready for the attack upon the skeletons.

So, we were about to start the raid, when Kai suggested helpfully that we Spinjitzu the skeletons to pieces. Zane wanted to drive them off and find their base. Jay wanted to capture and interrogate. Cole pretty much shot down Kai's idea, and well...Kai didn't take it very well, to say the least. Jay left, to test his invention before Kai "messed it all up", then Zane ditched us. I was left to spring the trap by the river.

I sprinted down the river, and my feet were stuck occasionally in the mud, but I kept trudging as fast as I could in attempt to outrun the skeletons, and get the trap sprung. I had to try, since Cole had to start the diversion, and I was the only one left who could finish the job.

I set the cage up rather quickly, and stood out in the open, close to the switch to spring it. I saw a flash in the distance, and heard a crash. Quickly, a rumble started, and shiny white rocks- what turned out to be bones- came at me. I was confused for a moment, then remembered my purpose. I stood fast, hoping I wouldn't get captured. After all, I did have important information.

The skeletons were running, pushing, and shoving all over each other. They were in no shape to care about anybody other than themselves. However, in all the chaos, I got shoved to the ground, and trampled. Feet stomped all over my body in the heavy run, and I nearly died, having almost suffocated in the soft, luscious mud. Heaven knows my body was covered in the stuff.

When I thought I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I felt a hand pull me up.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked, helping me to my feet.

"Okay, I guess. In terms of fighting shape- by tomorrow night, maybe. Definitely got trampled." My icy hands soothed the pulsating bruises on my back, and a throbbing headache, sent me forwards, making me lean on Cole.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just happy to help a friend." He said, albeit icily.

"No, not that," I said, regaining my balance carefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't spring the trap."

He looked up and whistled. "At least you were trying to go for the plan." He then walked away, but looked back only a few times, wistful looks.

We met up with the other ninja at the camp. Kai and Jay were arguing again, and Zane seemed to be debating with them as well.

"Are you happy? I had to fish Shana out of the river, because she tried to do your job. If there had been two people down by the riverbanks, as planned, we wouldn't have an injured medic already!" Cole yelled.

I knew my cheeks were pretty flushed.

"Sorry." Zane said immediately.

"It's nothing permanent." Kai muttered, scanning me over.

"I nearly suffocated!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, too, Shana." Jay said, jumping in. Then everyone looked at Kai.

"I guess I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Well, I'm going to grab the pain meds, because I sure need them." I muttered. I grabbed the bottle from the monastery, and tried to sleep, but the pills were outdated pieces of crap. I couldn't fall asleep the whole night- my back hurt that badly. It's not even an old person complaint!

Tired, I saw that the firelight was still going. I looked outside, and guess who it was- Cole, yep.

I decided to slip back out, and sit next to him.

"Still working on a battle plan, huh?" I asked. He jumped about a foot in the air, dropped the stick, and used his boot to quickly stamp out the drawing, and blushed very red.

"Um, yeah..." Cole trailed off.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep, so I figured we could be insomniacs united." I suggested.

"Well what do those do?" He asked, looking me with those hazel eyes.

"Um..." I didn't really remember. "Spill secrets and sing songs around the campfire?"

"I have had a song on my mind lately. 'We've Got Tonight'. It's kinda old." Cole admitted.

"Why don't we sing it then?" I asked.

"Um, wow, okay." Cole took a breath. "I know it's late, I know you're weary

I know your plans don't include me. Still here we are, both of us lonely. Longing for shelter from all that we see... Why should we worry, no one will care girl! Look at the stars so far away..."

I joined in. "We've got tonight. Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe. Why don' you stay?"

Cole went solo again.

"Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely

All of my hopes, fading away

I've longed for love, like everyone else does

I know I'll keep searching, even after today

So there it is girl, I've said it all now

And here we are babe, what do you say?

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight babe

Why don't you stay?

I know it's late, I know you're weary

I know your plans don't include me

Still here we are, both of us lonely

Both of us lonely..."

I finished. "we've got tonight, who needs tomorrow," I crooned. "Let's make it last, let's find a way."

I looked at Cole's face in the dying firelight, intimidating and beautiful at the same time. "Turn out the light. Come take my hand now." I reached for his hand, and he smiled. I smiled back. "We've got tonight, babe. Why don't you stay?"

We then let go as quickly as possible, awkwardly.

"It's one of my favorites." Cole explained.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep." I stood up. "You should do the same. I worry about you."

So now I'm here, writing down this. The fire's still going- and Cole's still awake. What the heck is going on?


	6. Entry 6

Sensei Wu decided to go on a meditation trip- something about clouding headaches, so Cole decided to call a meeting for all of us.

"Guys, what happened last night can't happen again-" Cole started.

"Agreed, but we need a new leader." Kai interjected.

"Yeah!" Jay agreed.

"Now, things are gonna be different when I'm leader-" Kai began.

"I was thinking more along the lines of me being the new leader." Jay interrupted. "I think the team needs a more inventive approach. You kinda think with your fists."

"Actually," Zane said, "I was thinking I could try being the leader. An analytic approach is exactly what we need. Marching with fury is a mix for disaster."

Cole inhaled sharply. "You think it's easy, leading the three of you?" I glared at him meaningfully. "Shut up, Shana, you're not a ninja! Anyways, it's not! If you think you can do a better job, go ahead. If you can choose who gets the honor." He walked off.

"Do you think we should have Sensei choose?" Jay asked.

"Sensei chose Cole. He'll probably remain with that decision." Zane replied.

"Let's hold it to a vote." Kai decided.

"Can I join?" I asked. Everybody stared. "What?"

"You're not even a ninja! Cole said so! This doesn't affect you, Shana!" Kai yelled.

"Fine. I-" I stared them all down. "I have to go."

I walked off after Cole, since he probably needed somebody to rant to.

"What do you want, Shana?" He called.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I said, a little hurt.

"Sorry." Cole rubbed his eyes.

"You know, you should probably get more sleep." I suggested.

"It's not that. It's just that those three act like they're entitled, when they haven't even got a clue how to lead." He said. "Why aren't you jumping in, trying to act like you can lead them, too?"

"Wouldn't let me, since I'm not a ninja." I admitted.

Cole chuckled.

"Well, that, and I imagine it's gotta be hard, not jumping in. You can't help but try to save a sinking ship." I added sheepishly.

He looked at me kinda funny.

"You're a natural born leader. When something needs to be done, you jump in and do it, and you know how to let others be a hero." I explained.

"Yeah." Cole agreed, looking down at his boots.

"I just wanna say that I'm here when you need me." I finished, turning a glaring shade of vermillion.

He looked me in the eyes, hazel-to-blue. "You're a great friend, you know that, Shana?"

I smiled modestly. "Thanks. I try to be a friend to all but skeletons."

At this, he chuckled. "Wise policy to have."

Now here I am, writing this all down, so girlishly. What is wrong with me?


	7. Entry 7

When I awoke this morning, the blanket was gone. In fact, all the medical stuff in my tent was gone. Everything but this journal and pencil, the mat I slept on, and my pillow. Everything else was completely gone. Clothes, shoes, weapons, food, everything.

I crawled out of the tent, and followed the guys in a dead run to where we knew Cole was set up as the sentry last night. We found him lying unconscious in the grass. Not a mark was left or anything.

"Jay, go get some cold water." I ordered. He nodded and ran off. "Kai, go with him, make sure he doesn't get taken out, too." I added. Kai nodded, and caught up with Jay. That left Zane, and I pretty much alone with an unconscious Cole.

We just kinda stared at each other. Finally, Jay and Kai came back, with a pillowcase drenched with water.

"What do you want us to do with it?" Jay asked.

I smirked. "Dump it."

Jay hesitated only for a second before smirking, and dumping it all over Cole's face. His hazel eyes flew open, and he gasped for breath for a couple minutes. Then his eyes shut again, and a hand flew to his head.

"Ow... My head hurts." He moaned.

"We're gonna help you up." I said, motioning to Zane.

"No need, I think I got this." Cole interrupted, sitting up first, then leaping to his feet.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I heard something come up behind me, but before I could see what, I was out. Never saw a thing." Cole explained.

"Who's the Phantom Ninja?" Zane asked, holding a note attached to a dagger.

"Oh no." Cole flipped back his hood, and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "You see, the Phantom Ninja was this professional ninja that Sensei hired before he tried looking for any of us. However, the Phantom Ninja wanted money, and Sensei wasn't willing to pay. Now the Phantom Ninja is waiting to wreak his revenge upon Sensei. And I guess today was the day."

"How do you know that it's a he?" I interrupted. "It could be a girl."

Everyone ignored that piece of insight. "I guess we need to come up with a plan to catch this guy, and get our stuff back." Cole said.

We all instinctively looked towards him. He put his hands up in surrender, and backed away.

"I'm not the leader, guys. Remember?" Cole said. "The leader has to make the plan." Then he walked away. Well, I wasn't sticking around for more of Kai, Jay, and Zane's recent crap.

I didn't follow Cole again. I just relaxed in a tree. Now I'm stuck here until the Phantom Ninja is caught. Jay is our bait, and I guess we're just waiting for- wait, is that Cole yelling? Gotta go!


	8. Entry 8

Cole really was gone. When we raced to the scene, we found Cole's hood detached and pinned to the tree he was stationed next to with a dagger, and a note attached.

To Sensei Wu's Ninja-

I have kept on my promise, and have taken something much more precious from you. You have one day to find Cole- or you'll never see him again. Begin where the moss grows in the forest.

The Phantom Ninja

"We've gotta go get Sensei. This has gone way too far." Kai said.

"And tell him what you idiots did to cause this? No way!" I protested. "We've gotta find him."

"Hold on, we?" Jay asked.

"I'm your friend, and Cole's friend, too." I argued. "I can help you find him."

"You care a whole awful lot, don't you?" Jay asked softly. I nodded.

"And you do too. Which is why we need to get crackin'!" I argued.

"But we don't even know which direction to go into! Moss grows on trees, which are everywhere, if you hadn't noticed!" Kai yelled.

"Wait, Kai, you've solved it! Moss grows on the north side of the trees!" Zane cried.

"Who's going to lead?" Kai asked.

"I think I should, since I solved the clue." Zane argued.

"You said I figured it out!" Kai returned.

"Well, technically-" Zane began.

"Guys! Let's not waste the one day we have to find him." Jay said sadly.

We began walking half-heartedly through the forest, until we reached a river with a rotted and destroyed bridge with inventing supplies and rope on the riverbanks, with a dagger embedded into the strongest wood post left of the old rotten bridge.

All four of you must find a way across, without using Spinjitzu.

"I'm starting to hate this Phantom Ninja." I complained.

"Well, let's just go on the branches above." Kai suggested.

"The tree wood is too rotted. Even the strongest of the branches would crumble under just one of our weights, not to mention all of ours." Zane countered. Kai went ahead anyway, and got his butt saved by Zane.

"You've put on weight." Zane noted breathlessly as he caught Kai.

"Put me down." Kai retorted. Zane chucked him, actually, to the us, and got off the bridge remains just in time.

"I think I have a solution." Jay declared. "The Phantom Ninja left my inventing supplies. I think I can make us jet packs."

Jay got to work, but we found out...only had materials for one.

"Go on ahead." Kai said. "We'll catch up."

Jay was about to do it, when I stopped him. "But we're failing the other condition. The rest of us have to come with you." I said.

"Oh, yeah." He replied glumly.

We contemplated what to do, when Jay brightened. "Give me the rope." He tied it around all of our waists in a chain.

"Wait, no!" Kai screamed as we took off in the air.

"How do we land?" I shouted. Bad question. We found out. We crashed in marshy land.

"I'm gonna kill you if you ever do that again." Kai said grumpily, freeing himself.

An arrow zoomed past us, with a note.

"Forget the note!" Kai yelled. "He had to be close enough to fire it. He could be anywhere!"

I stopped, due to a thorn in my bare foot, and watched in horror as my best friends were trapped in a net far up in the trees. I was only twenty feet away from the Phantom Ninja.

"I guess Sensei Wu only taught the girl how to avoid traps. Puzzle this. A man is drowning, but is not wet. Where is he?" The Phantom Ninja said. Definitely male, wore a dark gray suit, charcoal black garb.

"Riddle me this-" I called out. "Where's Cole, you idiot?" I sounded a lot more fearless than I felt. I was shaking with fear, as the Phantom Ninja coldly scanned over me.

"Don't call the person who has your friend as prisoner an idiot, little girl." The Phantom

Ninja said quietly, before scampering off.

"I'll get you down!" I called to the other ninja. I used the dagger from the last stop to cut the ropes. They knew how to fall safely.

"When I get my hands on that Phantom Ninja-" Kai began.

"I know the feeling, but we need to figure out that riddle." I said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that he gave us Cole's location." Jay said.

"What else could he be drowning in?" Kai demanded.

"Lots of stuff. Sadness. Guilt. Debt." Zane suggested helpfully.

"I have a feeling Cole doesn't owe him money." Jay said.

I turned to Zane. "Didn't Sensei say there was a pit of sand near here?" I asked.

Zane's face screwed up in memory. "Not regular sand. Quicksands." He said, his face turning into horror.

"We've got no time to lose!" I shouted. "To the quicksand!"

Let me tell you, that place was loaded with traps. Kai helped us successfully navigate them, until where we saw Cole, in the very center of the quicksand, very still.

"We need to hurry." I said.

"Let's use the ropes." Jay suggested. We threw the line out, but nothing was happening. Was Cole alright? What was going on?

Panic and sorrow welled up within me. He had to be okay, right? Right.

"Well, if he doesn't want to be rescued." Kai shouted.

"What are you doing?" Jay demanded.

"WHAT?! Cole's our friend!" I shrieked.

"Oh. I understand now." Zane said.

"Just play along. Someone's watching us." Kai whispered to me and Jay. We took one last look. Maybe I shouldn't have. That's all it took for me to snap.

I was bawling because despite it being only a week and two days, I was in love with that idiot. In love. The real deal.

The charcoal gray ninja was waiting in a tree.

"So you left your friend to die." He said.

Confession: I snapped even more completely. I broke rank and stepped forwards ahead of Kai.

"You jerk! You idiot! He couldn't grab the rope! If he's dead now, you killed Cole Hence, not us, you did! I hope you have insomnia!" I shouted.

The Phantom Ninja became even more serious.

"We're not all a bunch of dummies." Kai said, looking at me. "That definitely was, though."

"You're not saying?" Jay said with a girly gasp.

My hands curled into fists as the hood dropped to reveal Cole's face.

"Him." Kai said.

"Me." Cole said simply.

"Question is why." Kai replied.

"Easy." Cole answered. "You all acted like you were entitled to lead. I wanted to show you that it wasn't true. You need me to lead you."

"What happened to our stuff?" Jay asked.

"Oh, it's back in camp now." Cole said. "I made sure I cleaned up before I left."

All during this, my anger built.

"And you didn't think how some of us thought you were dead?" I snarled. "You didn't think how worried we'd be? Or how some of us would panic at the thought of the Scythe of Quakes being stolen? Or that some of us genuinely care about you-"

"Relax." Jay said, looking a little unnerved.

The thing is, when we returned to camp, it was trashed.

"Seriously, Cole?" Zane said. "This is taking a joke way too far."

"I didn't do this." Cole said.

"I did." A female voice said. We looked up. A young woman in a blue garb jumped down from the trees.

"I heard that someone was imposing as me." She said. "Naturally, I had to check it out. So this is Sensei's ninja?" She clucked her tongue.

"You're the Phantom Ninja?" Jay cried.

"But you're a girl!" Cole protested.

"So what if I'm a girl?" The Phantom Ninja retorted. Zane tried to attack her, and Kai, but she defeated both of them.

"Come on, we've got to stop this." Cole chided, and he went to Spinjitzu. But The Phantom Ninja knew Spinjitzu, too, but hers was bigger, stronger, and in a reverse direction.

"Give up. Surrender to Seliel." The Phantom Ninja said.

"Seliel?" I asked.

"My father had creative names." Seliel said stiffly.

"Well, we're not giving up!" Cole shouted. We all crowded around her, and launched our Spinjitzu. It was the closest we've ever been, and Sensei had warned us that if we were too close, it could go horribly wrong.

Eventually, she tumbled to the ground, chuckling. "I guess Sensei Wu won our bet." She said.

"Bet? I thought you were worst enemies!" Zane protested.

"No, Sensei Wu once helped clear up a matter back when I was a teenage thief." Seliel said.

"What if she's lying?" Kai demanded.

"Then we'll catch her again." Cole asserted.

"Your stuff is mile west." Seliel said, and before she left, she kissed Cole on the cheek. He grinned sheepishly.

"Isn't that a great girl?" He said aloud. Jay and Zane chuckled.

"I'll get going." I muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole asked.

"I doubt you'd understand." Jay said.

Later tonight, we were sitting by the campfire again. Me and Cole, that is.

"I didn't realized you cared so much about me." Cole said.

I turned red. "You're one of my best friends, Cole." I said. I took a deep breath. "And I love you. Like love love you."

"I kinda got that by the Bob Seger song." He said. I turned bright red. Then he placed a hand over mine.

"Girls like Seliel might be hot, but truly beautiful girls like you only come around every one in a while." He said. Then he kissed me.


	9. Entry 9

Sensei Wu had been off to get a barge to go through the icy rivers and caverns that lead to the Ice Palace, where the Shurikens of Ice were hidden so long ago.

Cole was driving the boat through the sea of ice. The boys were fine, because their garbs had pretty good insulation, keeping them either warm or cool, depending on what was needed. I, however, was freezing, even in the cheap parka Sensei Wu traded for.

I stood close to the side of the boat, clutching my coat close to my body, as my long blond hair blew in the relentless wind, that cut daggers into my face, and stole all the heat from my fire inside. Snow danced around, like little bitty fairy-ballerinas, pirouetting to display their unique beauty. It was hard to appreciate it, however, with all of the cold.

"So, Sensei, what's the best move in Spinjitzu?" Kai asked. Naturally, of course, seeing as Kai's good in combat. He wants to master everything to do with combat, since he's the type of boy that only sees the value in physical training.

"That is the highly risky Tornado of Creation." Sensei Wu said, and leaped to the prow of the boat. "When the elements of earth, fire, lightning and ice are combined, a powerful tornado is unleashed. But if done wrong, it has disastrous consequences."

I nodded complacently, but the words of the elements brought a recent worry into my mind.

"Sensei..." I began hesitantly. "What element of Spinjitzu do I possess? My tornado isn't made of fire or ice or lightning or earth. It's made of an airy pink substance."

A flicker of guilt and fear came across Sensei Wu's green eyes. "I do not know."

I knew right then and there that Sensei knew three things that I could only guess at.

1\. He knew of my past.

2\. He knew my element.

3\. My element was supposed to be such a secret that even I couldn't know of it.

I gave Sensei Wu what I felt was a knowing, sly glance, and pressed my lips together primly. I would have to interrogate him later, somewhere where we couldn't be overheard. I was contemplating all of this, however, when the barge hit the biggest, thickest sheet of white.

"Come on guys!" Cole said, and jumped off the boat. He helped me down, and the others followed.

"Whoa." I said, as we entered the palace. It was beautiful, with blue tinted white, and it wasn't as slick because of the carpet of the snow that blanketed everything. The wind didn't nip at my face here, and it didn't snow inside, but the atmosphere was even colder.

There were snowflake patterns everywhere. On the floor and ceiling designs, on the frozen fountain in the foyer, even on the railings of the stairs.

"It's cold in here." Kai complained.

"Aren't you the ninja of fire, though?" Zane pointed out. Yet he seemed the most unaffected by the chills.

"L-L-Let's just s-search the place and g-g-g-get out of here." Jay voted through chattering teeth.

We split up to divide and conquer. I followed Zane up the narrow spiraling staircase, with the exact same snowflake on each step. It got colder with each step, and icy winds began to blow, stronger than before.

"The Shurikens are there, Zane! We have to get to the top!" I shouted, gripping onto the bannister as I tried to advance in opposition of the powerful icy winds. Yet he was unbothered by it.

"Come on!" Zane took my hand, and we ran up the stairs in one great big rush of energy, and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Well, I was. Zane was looking at the Shurikens longingly on their pedestal.

"Zane, wait, they might-" I warned, but he didn't listen. Zane grabbed the Shurikens, and his body froze into an ice block.

I heard a mighty roar, and footsteps, sliding, falling, and a bit of cursing from Kai and Jay in particular. Finally, they had rushed onto the scene. I heard ice snapping as they panted for breath.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We found the guardian. The ice dragon. We need to find the Shurikens and leave. Have you got them?" Cole asked.

"Zane has them." I gestured to his body in the ice block. Jay gasped in horror. I heard a mighty roar, much closer than before.

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than us." I said to Zane. I pushed the ice block onto the slanted siding of the Ice Palace. "Everybody jump on!"

"But what about you?" Cole asked.

"Just get on the freaking ice block before all of us turn into dragon chow!" I ordered somewhat hysterically. Cole hopped on the back, and I gave it a running jump, and pushed it, and hopped onto the end.

I heard a sound of glass breaking, and looked back to see shards of ice falling everywhere, and I saw the Dragon of Ice. Shard. I could remember the name. But where? Anyway, Shard had translucent, elegant, elongated features that showed off her cold beauty. Her pale blue wings sounded like tinkling of chimes as they folded to flap.

As we got on the boat, though, Shard stopped. She nodded in respect, to me, I think.

We returned to boat, and now we'll be en route to the City of Lightning. Might need more supplies, though. According to Zane, we'll be passing through his village soon.

This is an update. I just woke up from a dream. The first part I'd seen before. The little sleep I'd gotten after the day we got the Scythe of Earth had presented this before.

There was once a young man named Rocky. He lived during the first days after the First Spinjitzu Master had created the world, and his children. Rocky was a simple man, who mined everyday for the treasures in the fathoms below the surface of the earth.

There was a point when the miners began digging too far. They were intruding upon the territory of the Scaly Ones, the half-snake men. They were a people warning of revenge of a Golden Master. The miners attacked these creatures, because they didn't understand the Scaly Ones.

Rocky was one with all living things. He had true respect for the circle of life, and honored all who walked this planet for any amount of time that existed so he and many others could survive and have their kind continue to survive.

When he heard what the miners had done, he knew amends had to be made.

"Never trust a snake." The miners told him as he went into the caverns one last time.

Unfortunately, they were right. The soil of the caverns turned red from the blood spilled as the Scaly Ones betrayed Rocky, and slithered to the surface world.

The First Spinjitzu Master admired Rocky's kindness and understanding of the complexity of life, as well as his willingness for peace. To reward his goodness, the First Spinjitzu Master turned Rocky into the Earth Dragon. The Earth Dragon continues to protect the Caverns of Despair, named for his demise, and keeps the Scaly Ones from betraying others like they did him...

Sad, isn't it. It REPEATED! That's not even the worst part. More was added on just now.

There was a girl Rocky once loved. Shard, they called her. She was a cold, strange beauty with powers over ice and snow. Many ostracized her for her magic, but Rocky, understanding that Shard had a gift given by the First Spinjitsu Master, and tried to defrost her heart.

Every day, he gave her pretty words, and talked to her, told her she was beautiful.

One day, the village had a heavy blizzard that killed all of the crops. Everyone blamed Shard. Even her own family.

Shard was exiled to a place all alone, except for her younger brother, who also had the gift, that was still developing. They lived in a palace of ice, and always were having fun. If any fisher happened to row by the palace, they'd hear laughter.

One day, however, Shard got angry. Her brother wanted to leave her all alone. With an icy blast, she had broken the ice they were standing on. While they were mostly immune to the effects of ice, they still could drown.

Shard saved her brother- at the cost of her own life. The Master of Spinjitzu felt sorry for her, forced in exile for his blessing- her curse. He turned her into the Dragon of Ice, to live once more, and enjoy the ice palace she had created in good times.

I swear, I dreamed all of it. I wish I knew what was going on.


	10. Entry 10

Turns out, we do need supplies. We sent Jay and Kai off into Zane's village to go get them, and Cole, Zane, Sensei, and I were left behind.

"Zane, could you go fetch more firewood? I'm afraid we're going to need it." Sensei Wu said.

Zane frowned, then went off to go collect firewood.

"I fear for poor Zane." Sensei Wu confided in us.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I sense darkness in this forest." Sensei Wu said cryptically.

Every hair on my neck jumped up, my green eyes widened.

"You mean Lord Garmadon is in this forest?" I demanded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sensei Wu said with a sigh.

"Why is Zane the only target?" Cole added. "If you're talking about what I think you are, Shana's also at risk." He then eyed Sensei meaningfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Amnesiacs are missing memories. Memories are things I'm sure you'd do anything to get back." Cole said.

"Not anything." I said hastily. But I got the point. We were all friends, but I didn't know Zane's heart well enough to know what he'd choose. Not yet, anyway.

"Anyways, we have to be careful. Garmadon will try to lure you and Zane in. I fear Zane may be more of a target. He is solitary." Sensei Wu said.

"Hold on! Some people, as much as they like being around others, can't take it for so long, and need a break." I said, standing up for my friend.

Sensei Wu seemed amused.

"That's why I sent him off on his own." Sensei explained.

I nodded, and stared at the fire pit. Why would Lord Garmadon have Zane's memories, or mine, for that matter?

When Zane came back, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Or several, in fact. Definitely had talked to Lord Garmadon.

"The birds of worry nest in your hair, Zane." Sensei Wu said. Zane jumped several feet.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Zane said in a hollow voice.

"May I tell a story?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Of course."

There was once a little dragon fish. He was not like the others from his school, and went looking for adventure. He ran into a shark. The dragon fish provided a service to the shark, by nibbling the food that got caught on his teeth. In return, the shark would provide protection to the little dragon fish as they journeyed across the ocean.

One day, however, the little dragon fish had returned home. He had a decision. He could protect the members of his school, and risk being devoured by the shark, or turn on his brothers.

"Um, okay, that's a nice story." I interrupted.

"The point is, Zane, that if you are faced with such a situation, you'll make the right choice." Sensei Wu finished irritably.

"What happened to the dragon fish?" Zane asked.

"He fought to defend his brothers." Sensei Wu said.

"That was very noble of him." Zane said stiffly.

"He was, right until the shark ate him." Sensei Wu finished.

I groaned. If he was trying to give advice to Zane, that was not the way to do it. Why not be out with it and say, "Hey, I know about your little chat with Garmadon. Don't do whatever it is he wants you to do." It's much, much simpler.


	11. Entry 11

Jay and Kai aren't back yet. I'm beginning to get a bit worried. Meanwhile, today the Scythe of Quakes and Shurikens of Ice were out in plain sight when I came out in the morning.

"Hey, I thought we weren't using those." I said.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Cole said. He then kissed me on the cheek. "Sensei changed his mind. He wants Zane and I to have the most practice possible with our elemental weapons."

"Can I join you?" I blurted.

"I don't see why not. Maybe we could test it out on your arrows, or something." He suggested.

Zane came back with breakfast (putting Cole on rotation was to be avoided at all costs- even though Sensei insisted on us all doing all of the chores).

"Be careful not to touch anything while practicing, Zane." Cole said. He then expertly did some spinning moves with the Scythe of Quakes, but he was extremely careful not to start an earthquake, or let it touch the ground.

Zane threw the Shurikens of Ice a couple times, making sure that the trajectory was right so that they came back to him, like boomerangs. No ice was left on the trees, although one trunk in particular got pretty frosty.

"Alright." I prepped my bow. "Come at me."

Cole went first, trying an attack to my left leg, my weak leg. In one swing, I used my bow to block the long shaft of the scythe, and kicked the blade of the Scythe briefly, and used the other right after it to bring Cole's legs out from under him.

I heard whistling in the air, of the holds in the Shurikens and air going through it. I turned and fired an arrow, catching the Shurikens with it, right through the handholds. Zane groaned. I turned back around, to see Cole rising up from off the ground.

I was about to strike with my arrow, when a rock came, and hit him. Cole fell to the ground, and another barely soared over my head.

"DUCK!" I shouted to Zane, as I flattened on the ground. Zane stood, though, as the horde of skeletons came at us.

"Are you the man with no past? Because you're about to have no future!" Samukai shouted.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" I called out. A rock barely missed me.

"I'd like to fulfill my terms of my arrangement with your master. Both Golden Weapons." Zane said.

I gasped. Zane would betray us?

"What of the girl?" Samukai asked.

"Shana won't follow." Zane said coldly.

"I won't let you take them." I said defiantly. I stood up, with the Scythe of Quakes and the Shurikens of Ice in my hands.

"Take it from the girl." Samukai ordered.

"I'm sorry." Zane said.

I eyed him steadily. "If a fight is what you want."

I threw the Shurikens of Ice at him, which he caught expertly. Oops. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Zane expressed no sign of emotion, and threw them back at me. I caught them on the shaft of the Scythe of Quakes. Zane ran at me. I started to step forwards, when something made me fall in the grass. I kicked as hard as I could, but it wouldn't let me go.

I devoted both of my hands to a tussle with Zane, trying to keep the Golden Weapons out of his traitorous hands.

"Throw a rock." Samukai ordered. A large rock landed right next to me with the right velocity, that I went flying. There was a pain with whatever hand me stuck, and I felt whatever it was carry with me, as I fell close to Cole's body. I'd let go of the Golden Weapons, and Zane now had half of what Garmadon wanted.

"Is Cole okay?" Zane asked.

I wanted to cry. How could he still care if he wasn't- OH.

"If we wanted him dead, we would've thrown a bigger rock." Samukai said nonchalantly.

I gulped, and Zane walked away amongst skeletons.

First things first, I propped myself on my elbows. Cole's head was at about my waist, and I certainly wasn't going anywhere. I reached down, and pulled Cole's hood off, and noticed a huge bruise. Then his hazel eyes opened.

"Zane's got the Golden Weapons-" I began.

"I know." Cole interrupted. "I was awake the whole time."

I looked down at my ankle.

"Would you please let go? You have a grip of iron." I complained. He released it, and circulation now flowed freely into the ankle.

"I just wanted it to play out, so Zane could get his memories back." Cole said, getting to his feet.

"But the Golden Weapons are at stake!" I said, as we took off after the skeletons.

"Yeah, but those weren't the real thing. And Zane knew that. They're the Lead Weapons That Were Painted Golden, yes, but the real Golden Weapons are still safe and sound with Sensei." Cole explained.

"We gotta get there before Garmadon knows." I realized. We then ran a whole lot faster, into a dark cavern.

Zane was overwhelmed with translucent dark beings.

"Shadows come alive." I realized. My heart beat in my chest in a panic, for I had never seen this before. How do you fight something that can land a blow on you, but you never have a hope of landing a blow on, and is tied to your very being?

"Who's there?" Zane demanded, sounding very frightened. Instantly, I took back all my thoughts about him being a traitor.

"We're here for you, Zane!" I called. As I approached, something like a physical barrier made the shadows move away. Only one shadow with crimson eyes, and a faintly familiar face, remained.

"You're lucky your friends were here to save you this time, Zane." The shadow said. I suddenly realized why the face looked familiar. It had familial resemblance to Sensei Wu's face. Mind you, the shadow's face was much more youthful, but I knew it. Yet I knew my memories also had something to do with the recognition.

The shadow smiled. It was a toothy, wicked smile. "So it's true. Shana is back in the world."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Hasn't Wu told you?" The shadow asked, in mock surprise.

"What does Sensei Wu have to do with this?" I cried.

"He's been withholding memories. Surely you recognized my face. And don't tell me 'familial resemblance.' You should instinctively remember." The shadow continued.

"You're Lord Garmadon. Sensei Wu's brother." I called, sounding much more fearless than I felt.

"Yet I am so much more than that, to you, anyway." Garmadon replied.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, becoming frustrated. What was with the games?

"My, Wu hasn't told you anything has he?" Garmadon stated.

"He's told me enough about you." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Ah, green eyes," he said slowly. "I remember that color well. That was my eye color before, you know."

"Before you turned that night?" I cried.

Now the shadow looked frustrated. "Come on, Shana. You're stronger than this. Try to remember. I know you can."

"Why do you care? Is this just another ploy for the weapons?" I shrieked hysterically.

The shadow looked hurt at that. "Shana. I'm just trying to-"

"Shana, don't listen to him!"

I'd forgotten Zane was still there. I broke my gaze with Garmadon, and looked into Zane's icy dark blue-gray eyes.

"He's just lying, and he's very convincing." Zane warned.

"Let's get you out of here." Cole said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not lying." I said, jerking my shoulder out of his grip.

"He is." Cole said.

"Cole Hence, you're a horrible liar. I can see now, Wu's turned you to a copy of him. Much like your father tried to do to you." Garmadon said.

"Cole... What is he talking about?" I asked weakly. Was Cole lying to me?

"He's just trying to tear us apart." Cole snarled. "We need to leave now, or you stay, forever. Make your decision."

I knew my heart. "My loyalty is with you." I said.

Later tonight, Sensei Wu congratulated Zane on his choice. I hadn't relayed my own conversation yet. Cole saw me staring into the flames, trying to put the pieces together.

"I know you want your memories back." He said, holding my hand.

I nodded. It didn't need a spoken reply.

"I promise, when all this is over, I'll help you find your memories, Shana." Cole promised me.


	12. Entry 12

In the forest, I wandered a bit, just to get away, to try to remember. That was before I accidentally stepped on a leg.

I jumped, and looked down. A girl was unconscious in the roots of a tree. I knelt down, and gently shook her. Green eyes like mine sprang open, and the girl started. She was only fourteen, in jeans and a leather jacket, with a backpack, and her brown hair in a braid behind her.

"I know you." The girl said, sitting up.

"What? How?" I asked, although I had a feeling that this girl was familiar. Just like with Garmadon's face...

"I swear I do, even though I can't remember." The girl got to her feet.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to calm her down. There was genuine panic in her green eyes, as she tried to look fierce. If this girl was in my past, I had no doubt that she could beat me up, if she thought I would hurt her.

"Gerda." The girl said nervously.

A memory hit me with the force of a hurricane. Or Jay, really.

 _"We named her after your mother." A man with dark hair and green eyes says to me._

 _"My mother?" I ask. I have never known my mother, although the grown-ups talk about her a lot, yet avoid the subject a lot with me._

 _"You're getting to the age where you should know about your mother." The man says, with a slight smile._

 _"Gerda was a person everybody loved. Yet your father loved her the most." The man chuckled. "Mind, there was a lot of broken hearts in her wake when she married, not that she meant for that to happen."_

 _"Daddy doesn't seem to be so disappointed by her being gone." I say._

 _"People deal with their grief in different ways." The man says._

"I _said_ , what was your name?" Gerda demanded, pulling me out of the flashback.

"Sorry, a memory returned. I'm Shana." I said, extending my hand. Gerda eyed me like you would a resident of an insane asylum.

"I'm an amnesiac." I explained.

"Ditto." Gerda added.

"What is it with us attracting amnesiacs? We've got Zane, we've got me, and now we've got you." I murmured.

"We?" Gerda said nervously.

"Sensei Wu and his ninja. Do you know about the skeletons?" I asked.

Gerda nodded. "Of course. Let me guess- my father has taken them over."

"Your father?" I asked, surprised that she remembered so much.

"That's one thing I can remember. My father is Garmadon, son of the First Spinjitzu Master. He's the one banished to the Underworld, the one night I can remember." Gerda explained.

"You can help us stop him." I suggested.

"And hang out with sexist ninja boys? Heck no." Gerda said. She caught my look. "Let me guess- you absolutely love one of these fools, one who will only view you as a little cherry blossom, not capable of anything besides cooking and cleaning. You'll never be a ninja, part of their little club."

Her words stabbed into my heart. Despite everything, I still did want to be a ninja. Was that so wrong?

She smirked. "And you actually believed it. Fool."

"At least come with us for shelter. You're only fourteen, you shouldn't be alone on the streets. Your uncle will welcome you, I'm sure." I argued.

"Fine." Gerda gave in.

She continues to be a pain. Seriously, she expects some special treatment for being the granddaughter of the First Spinjitzu Master. As if she's something special compared to us. Especially compared to me.

Kai and Jay came back. I'll admit, I gave them both big hugs as they came in. We sat around the fire and exchanged stories. Kai and Jay told a story of a crime with the skeletons that were probably the same that attacked Zane, and how they were blamed for killing some greasy trader.

We told them of how we came across Gerda, and the amnesiac targeting that had recently gone on in these woods.

Tomorrow, we go on to the City of Lightning that floats above Ninjago. Hopefully, we'll find the Nunchucks of Lightning.


	13. Entry 13

I looked up at the swirling mass of storm clouds above me, and the long, black, rusted chain trailing from it. The wind was swirling too, and I loved how my hair was whipping like a flag behind me. I turned around to see my teammates, and ignored the calls of thunder

"So, who's going in?" Kai asked.

"I think it should be me, because I'm the Lightning Ninja," Jay said.

"No, I think I am the most strategically fit for this challenge." Zane protested.

Cole took a deep, long breath. "We are a team. And it's time we started acting like it." Cole said.

He looked to Sensei Wu, who nodded. Cole went first, ascending the chain. I climbed up next. Oh, I love the air. The feeling of an endless mass above you, and the thrill of falling, all combined.

When we got up there, Kai wanted to go ahead. He almost fell down, off of a high beam.

"Every second we waste, my sister is with them!" He spat, struggling ahead.

"Kai, no!" I screamed. Jay and I acted impulsively, and grabbed his arms before he could tumble to his death. He was red faced as we sat him down on the floor of the Lightning City.

"Kai, you won't be any help to your sister if you get hurt." Cole said softly, gently. We all searched for a bit, and discovered not much except cobwebs. And their makers.

The spiders had sixteen legs, and were four feet wide. Jay found out the hard way, they spat venom. His glove was off, so the acid was starting make his hand go raw.

"Jay, give me your hand." I said, thinking quickly, on an instinctive level. Being the healer, Jay obeyed, and I held in in my own. I close my eyes, and focused on my friendship with him. I thought of his creativity, his humor, and his cleverness. When I opened my eyes, the wound had healed.

"I had no idea you could do that." Cole said, frowning slightly.

I shrugged. "I didn't know either."

We realized the lightning bolt design had lead towards the hiding spot of the nunchucks. Then we approached an electric blue stone wall, making up a hall, probably leading to the Nunchucks of Lightning. Kai, touched, and he tumbled.

"Kai!" I yelped, and hurried over, and helped him to his feet.

"It's almost as if... that wall was made of..solid lightning, if that makes sense."

Jay chuckled. "If you want things to make sense, you're hanging out with the wrong people."

"Let's hope the floors aren't made of lightning too." Cole said, and we ventured on.

Jay was gonna grab the nunchucks as soon as he saw them, but then Cole stopped him, and nodded at Zane. Zane threw his shruikens at the electric rope tying the two together, and retrieved them. Then, a rumble came. We all started running. And we found out, pretty quickly, that the Lightning Dragon could fly through walls. Cole sent Kai to scout ahead.

"With skeletons in front of us and a dragon behind us, we're gonna end up lunch meat!" Jay exclaimed.

"I admit, it wasn't in my top ten ways to go." I admitted.

"Not necessarily." Cole said, observing. "Not if we learn how to fly."

I think this was Jays best beta test ever. We got wings, and we flew! I loved it! I love skydiving now! But then came the campfire."

"So Jay was the hero." Sensei said.

"Um, no, of Kai hadn't spotted the skeletons, we wouldn't have known to fly." Jay said. "Ah, so Kai is the hero." Sensei Wu said.

"No, if Zane hadn't used his shurikens to grab the nunchucks, we wouldn't have them."Kai protested.

Sensei smiled.

"Ah, so Zane was the hero."

Zane pondered this. "No that's not quite right." Zane said.

"Cole told us to do all those things. But does that make Cole the hero?"

Sensei grinned even more. "Young ones, from what you have told me, Cole let you three shine. And sometimes, the true hero is the one who lets others be heroes."

They'll be pondering that for a while.

Gerda was ticked that she didn't get to go, since she was more capable than an ordinary girl like me. I swear, Sensei's eyes flashed at her.

Just now, she came into my apothecary tent.

"I swear, if you take my glory," she swore.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're trying to upstage me!" She accused.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, getting frustrated with her.

"Always doing impressive things. Healing without medicine. Making shields to scare the ickle shadows away. Whining about your amnesia." Gerda said. Then she eyed the bottle I'd been holding. "Taking pain pills to get high."

I slammed a jar of pain pills on the small foldable table, and whipped around to face the little Garmadon.

"Look here, Gerda, and listen close!" I yelled. "I am not trying to upstage you! I got this gift, and I'm not complaining, since it's useful. More useful than you've been! The healing saved Jay's life, and the shield probably saved Zane's, Cole's, and mine. As for my amnesia, I try not to mention it." Then I started on the closing accusation.

"I hurt my back pretty badly in a raid on the skeletons. They trampled me, and I nearly suffocated to death in the mud." I got really close to Gerda, and my voice was quiet. "I use them so I can sleep. Don't you ever accuse me of getting high again. Understand?"

Gerda nodded defiantly.

Gah! Wait- do I see the guys still celebrating? I might have to join.


	14. Entry 14

Okay, so last night was pretty eventful. I need to get my story straight. Well, we were celebrating in the Forest of Tranquility. Even Sensei danced. I whirled by, and danced with Cole, the old boy-girl way. I was laughing and singing by the firelight, by the moonlight. Kai looked overjoyed. He just might find his sister again.

I went to sleep, but woke up in my tent in the middle of the night. I got up, slipped on my shoes, and started for the woods. I swore I heard footsteps in that direction. I followed the sounds to... the Fire Temple.

It was marvelous. It was a ruby and terra-cotta temple built on a volcano.

Q"Whoa." I said, my breath taken by the awesome sight. Then I heard Kai yelling. I ran into the temple, to find Sensei Wu floating down a waterfall of lava, into the Underworld.

"No." I heard Kai say softly. Then I saw who was with him.

"Is that...Nya?" I asked.

The girl had light skin like Kai, and the same, fierce, loving eyes of a warrior who has everything to lose. She was about my age, if not a year younger, perhaps fifteen. Her black hair went to her shoulders, and her thick black bangs fell to her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her dress was red silk with golden phoenix designs.

"Yeah." Kai said. Nya stepped up to me.

"Hi, I'm Nya. Who are you?" She asked, a bit bewildered.

"I'm Shana, I'm a friend of Kai's. I've heard a lot about you." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nya said in a matter-of-fact way.

"What happened here?" I asked.

Kai explained, crestfallen. I listened, as I saw the hurt, the regret, the guilt in his eyes. "It's all my fault." Kai choked out at the end. I stroked his arm gently.

'It's okay. We're going down to the Underworld. If you guys could work on trying to find and tame the Fire Dragon, it would really come in handy." I said, taking charge.

I ran off to find the camp abandoned. I ran to hear Cole and Zane struggling and grunting. Jay was just struggling and making primitive noises. Gerda was shrieking about how she was Garmadon's daughter.

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"They took the Weapons!" Cole said.

"Get us down from here!" Zane said, I gave a sly grin.

"Huh, for once, the female is in charge. I'm gonna remember this." I said, then untied them. I noticed Jay wasn't saying anything, which was odd for him, as Zane and Cole relayed the story. Gerda just glared at me.

I took a look. "Looks like your larynx is dislodged." I said. "It'll be a while till your voice comes back, so I suggest you be patient." I said.

"I can translate." Zane volunteered.

"Excellent." I said. "By the way, who hit you?"

Jay glared at Cole. It didn't take Zane's translation for him to notice.

"Anyway," I said, hastily changing the subject "do you want to get them all back in one stroke?" I asked. I explained Kai's story. We all ran for the Fire Temple.

When we entered, there Kai was, with Nya, mounted on a fiery red dragon. Cole screeched and jumped behind a stalagmite.

"It's okay. I explained to him that we're trying to protect the weapons too." Kai explained. I smiled. "Well done Kai." I complimented him. The ninja of fire nodded thankfully. "There's no way we're going to fit on that...thing." Cole protested, and recoiled as the dragon looked him in the eye.

"You're right Cole." Kai said, grinning slyly.

The other three dragons descended and set on the ground. I walked over to the Earth Dragon, and scratched his chin, and joined foreheads.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" I said. I turned to face Cole.

"He's a nice dragon. Cole say hi!" I said, trying to coax Cole. Cole shook his head. I shook my head, and pulled Cole to his feet, and dragged him over to the dragon, and helped him on the dragon, then boosted myself up.

"Nice dragon, nice nice- whoa!" Cole exclaimed, as we took flight.

After a series of portals, we finally came into the Underworld. We were hanging on these long, spindidly tree branches:

"Can I just say it's been wonderful since Jay lost his voice?" Cole said. Right then, we realized we were hanging on spider legs. We landed in the middle of a hoard of skeletons. Jay got his voice back ,and suggested the Tornado of Creation. The great thing about Jay, when he does shut up, is that he's pretty clever.

I realized my element, and joined the tornado.

"Love!" I shouted, and my pink tornado joined the monstrous storm. We created an emo carnival for the skeletons, and raced into the throne room. There, Sensei and Samukai were fighting. Just when Samukai won, the weapons spun wildly and he...vanished from existence, and turned into a portal.

"Fool! Not even I can handle the Golden Weapons! But I will be back, ninja!" Garmadon vowed, then hesitated for a moment. "Gerda, I'm sorry for leaving you. Just know, that despite everything, I love you and am quite proud of you."

Gerda sneered at him. "Proud? You left me! In a coma for hundreds of years, no less!" She shrieked.

Garmadon regarded me somewhat sadly. "Try to remember, Shana." Then he stepped through the portal, and disappeared.

We retrieved our weapons, and our camp supplies, and returned to the monastery. Now I can focus on a couple dates with Cole...

Yet we must be ready for when Garmadon returns. And what about the memories is so important? I should probably get some rest. I'm going to try tonight without the sleep meds. With an actual bed, my back should heard up much faster.


	15. Entry 15

Nya's moved in with us, and she's pretty good a fighting. The boys have been consistent with their training so far... I may be a supposed psychic, but it doesn't take one to figure out that they're going to slack. Especially since they got their parents to mail them their video games and video game systems. I've seen Kai and Jay go for an hour on Battlestar Ninjaga multiplayer straight. I swore, Cole spent an all-nighter doing Sitar Hero. I can even testify that Zane has played some strategy survival game.

Did I tell you, our clothes were transformed when we entered the Underworld? We now wear garbs of individual colors with a golden dragon on it. I even have a pink one! Well, I consider myself "one of the boys" now. But they don't, because I didn't get my own weapon or dragon. But all the dragons like me considerably. I asked Sensei about it once.

"Shana, you practically created the element. But you can make it a strong element. Sometimes the strongest weapons aren't used in fights." Was what Sensei Wu had to say about it.

I take it he was saying I could be used as a diplomat. Not that I don't love a brawl, the thrill and adrenaline of a fight for my life, but I think this may be a better use for a healer/psychic.

Cole is being a bit of a gentleman. Last week, he took me out on a date! So, I was just sorting the new batch of herbs when, with only the slightest pink tinge in his cheeks, Cole came up to me and asked me if I'd like to go to Jammanukai Village for a little stroll. Of course, being officially the Ninja of Love (sounds like one of Jay's bad pickup lines), I said yes.

He was wearing a dark gray, almost black t-shirt, dark bootcut jeans, and hiking boots. He looked fabulous, tanned by the sun, his jet-black hair fell over his forehead perfectly. I was wearing a modest pair of light blue jeans, my pink sneakers, and a petunia pink U-neck t-shirt with puffed sleeves. My long blonde hair was in two braids. That's the thing I like about Cole though, besides his nobility, compassion, discipline, and bravery, is that I don't have to try, or put on cosmetics. It just comes naturally.

So, we walked for a bit on down the street. We walked right by the tree I'd fell out of, just nearly a month ago, when my hands brushed against the bark.

"Dare you to climb up this tree." I said.

"You're on!" Cole said with a grin. We scaled it pretty quickly, and declared it a tie.

"So, to think.." I said, and spread my hands out to the still-pink heaven of blossoms around me.

"What?" Cole asked, eyes intent on mine.

"That we met here only a month ago." I said. "And I used to frustrate you." I said, grinning like an imp.

"Everything has changed." Cole said slowly. I nodded.

"I'd say I've stayed the same." I said. "And you."

But after that, we played tickle-tag in the streets (Cole won, by the way) and he bought me some candy. The chocolate was the best.

The ninja have already started slacking. Today, during training, they had a race to see who was the "Dragon Master" but I bet it's me, seeing how I get on with most of the dragons all right. Gotta go, Cole's cooking chili tonight, and I want to make sure there's a wide variety of herbal mixes that can cure food poisoning, stomach aches, and possibly...bad digestion in the drinks.


	16. Entry 16

Time passes. Everyone's birthday's gone by. Jay on May 3, Kai on June 22, Gerda on August 7 (long, annoying story), Nya on September 19, Zane on November 16, and even Cole's on the 1st of January! Mine hasn't, because unlike Gerda, who Sensei Wu remembers, and has her birthdate, and everything! I'm sick of Gerda being so damn special!

The boys are almost exclusive to their man cave, although Cole and I go out on dates sometimes. They mostly play stupid games like Battlestar Ninjaga, and Starfarer, and other combat games on the system we had gotten as a reward for saving everyone from skeletons.

A year's gone by, and we've already been forced back into action.

The boys were pigging out, acting like total hogs, when I went in.

"Seriously, I might be able to take all of you on and beat you." I taunted, trying to get them out of their video-game addiction.

They ignored me.

"Samukai could be back for all you know, and I might be the only one able to take him down, while you guys just moan from all your greasy food and lack of exercise." I continued. Dang, the boys were into their game.

"Guys, come quick!" Nya shrieked, as she ran into the man cave. "Lord Garmadon's back, and in Jammanukai Village!"

"That's our cue." I said, and I ran to Cole's dragon, which I often rode on when the rest of the ninja were riding dragons. I wrapped my arms around Cole's waist, and we were off, flying to Jammunkai. At least we avoided the long, winding staircase.

In Jammanukai, the shadows seemed alive, like they did when Zane and I were confronted in the cave. They seemed everywhere, watching, waiting. Ready to defend their master. Wicked laughter rang out through the open air, and seemed to echo off of the buildings, spreading the evil snickers over the entirety of the area. It was overwhelming enough that I thought we might have heard the sound from the monastery by then.

In the middle of the town square, where the vendors sold their wares, stood a small boy, only eleven years old, wearing a black cloak over a sweater with an impression of a ribcage and a lime green number five, and black sweatpants, who was laughing maliciously.

To his right, however, stood a girl in a silver cloak and gray dress with a misty form next to her with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon! Tremble in fear!" The little boy shouted.

"It's not Lord Garmadon." Jay whispered.

"No, it's his son." Cole confirmed in awe.

"Give me all your candy, or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" Lloyd demanded. To prove his point, he released rubber snakes out of a can, and the villagers screamed with fear, and shoved all the candy in his sack.

"The Serpentine? Aren't they just kids' stories used to tell kids not to stick their noses where they don't belong?" Kai asked.

"Never stopped you." I muttered.

"The Serpentine are very real, Kai." Zane admonished.

"But nobody ever found the tombs, did they?" Kai argued.

"You'd be a fool to go looking for them!" Cole finished.

"Well, let's teach this kid a lesson." Kai said, as we marched forwards.

"Hey, everyone, these are just rubber snakes!" Zane cried, holding them up. The people of Jammanukai then calmed down, and looked very angrily at Lloyd.

"Hey, why'd you have to do that?" Lloyd demanded.

"Lloyd, just give the nice people their candy back." The gray girl urged him quietly.

"Why? You always were gutless, Sylvia!" Lloyd shouted defiantly. The girl shrank back, as if she'd been bitten.

"Here's your candy back!" Jay took the sweets from the adolescents quickly, before another debate could be sparked and the candy could melt, despite it being early March and there being snow still on the ground.

The vendors received it gratefully, and began selling it again to honest little boys and girls who were spending their hard-earned allowances.

"Now for you." Cole said harshly to Lloyd.

Five minutes later, I was chasing the boys, Sylvia, and Lloyd through the streets screaming, "NO! Don't do it!"

I found Lloyd being hung by his wedgie on a street sign, while the vendors threw vegetables at him, and Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane were eating their rewards.

"I wanted vegetables, not candy! ARGH!" Lloyd screamed. Sylvia was trying to get him down, but she couldn't reach him. The ninja had put him up too high.

I sighed, and reached up to let him free. Lloyd tumbled to the ground, and took my hand to get up. Our eyes met for one second. They were green eyes, green like mine, green like Gerda's. And somehow, I knew that Lloyd Garmadon was definitely a part of my past. He knew it too, and was scared to death.

"I don't need a girl's help." He said defiantly, and ran off.

I turned to the gray girl. "Sylvia, right?" I asked gently.

"Right." She said, biting her lip. The gray ethereal being beside her roared.

"Who's this?"

"Grace, my pet dragon. I've had her ever since I showed up at the orphanage next door to Darkley's." Sylvia explained.

"Darkley's?" I asked.

"Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Lloyd got kicked out, and I ran away with him." Sylvia explained.

"What did he do?" I asked.

Sylvia shook her head and smiled. "He was kicked out for being too good."

"Wait, they encourage evil there?" I asked.

Sylvia nodded.

"Would you like to stay with us, then?" I asked.

She nodded.

On the way back home, Kai found out that he'd packed the wrong saddlebags, and out tumbled a scroll.

"The Green Ninja is destined to defeat the Dark Lord." Kai read aloud.

"Is that us on the scroll?" Jay asked, pointing at the drawings.

"Indeed, and that must be the Green Ninja." Zane confirmed.

"Who's the Green Ninja?" I asked.

"Guys," Cole said, snatching the scroll from Kai, "we weren't supposed to see this. Sensei had a reason."

Sylvia's all settled, and everyone's all happy and everything. Yet the one nostalgic part of me has been brought back to the surface.

I've remembered something, via a dream. It matches exactly the tale Sensei Wu told of his fight with Garmadon over the weapons, and his banishment of his brother to the Underworld. Except I was there. I screamed at them to stop. I protected someone from my fighting uncles. Was it Lloyd?

I wonder if my memories will come back. Will they?


	17. Entry 17

Turns out, the boys have been recently motivated to train, seeing as they nearly set the monastery on fire in a duel to see who is the Green Ninja. Sensei got ticked, but he is allowing us to have Sylvia as an apprentice.

"I see talent in you." He had told her gravely.

The Serpentine got resurrected by Lloyd, and we had to go free the village from hypnosis. Lloyd is still out there- and I'm scared for him. I don't know why, but I feel like I ought to be out there looking for him.

Today, something happened with Sylvia. She was looking at my stuff, when she came across the old photograph.

"Did you take it from Lloyd?" She asked me.

"No!" I cried. Why would I do that?

"Lloyd has one just like this, which means-" Sylvia looked up fearfully at me. "Didn't you say that you were an amnesiac?"

"Yeah." I said, curious as to what Sylvia was getting at.

"Didn't you say that Garmadon once told you that he knew who you were?" Sylvia asked.

"I thought that he was lying, just like he was to Zane." I confessed.

"Wait- Zane?" Sylvia asked. "The weird guy?"

"He's not weird," I chided.

"Anyways," Sylvia continued. "That means that you must've come from the same place if you have the same photograph." She looked me over. "Same exact shade of blond, and same shade of green. Lloyd doesn't have freckles, though," she noted.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Lloyd's memories were wiped too, hmm..." Sylvia paced the room. "I think I'm sure, but not entirely, it shouldn't be-"

"What, Sylvia?" I demanded.

She looked me in the eyes, silver to green. "You're the daughter of Lord Garmadon."

"Wait-" I said, thinking for a moment. "Gerda's Garmadon's daughter. She remembered. Why don't I?"

"I don't know. Though, to be fair, Lloyd didn't remember a brunette, he remembered a blonde who felt like his sister, according to him." Sylvia answered.

I took her by the shoulders. "Sylvia, don't tell anyone about this. Promise me."

"I promise." She said calmly. "But why?"

"Sensei could've told me, but he didn't. He doesn't need to know that I know now." I snarled.

"You've got a lot of resentment stored up, don't you?" Sylvia asked, partially amused.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"Dinner's ready!" Nya called.

Zane came out in a pink apron, when the guys began giving him grief for it. Then they began throwing food around.

I stood. "Guys, Zane was just trying to be nice to you guys, and you have to give him grief for staying true to himself." I said. I looked around, and panic made my heart skip a beat. "Where's Zane?"

He still hasn't turned up. I wish I knew where he was. I also wish I could see Lloyd, and ask him what he remembers. Too bad there aren't genies.


	18. Entry 18

Zane did come back. He'd somehow found Lloyd's hideout, an unstable tree fort. We began to attempt to take it down, when we were on the last peg, something strange happened to Cole. His eyes turned red, and if you looked closely, you could see deeper crimson lines swirling. He was under hypnosis.

"The Hypnobrai must've gotten him last week!" I realized.

"What do we do?" Kai asked.

"Jay, maybe we should try shocking him out of his hypnosis," Zane suggested.

"Sorry, Cole, but this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" Jay yelled, as his nunchucks whined as they powered up. Jay struck, and it released an electric charge that made Cole fly backwards.

Rather than snapping him out of it, it just made Cole even angrier, in his hypnosis state, and more energized than ever, despite the burn marks on his hands.

"That was enough shock to stun an elephant." Jay said, amazed.

"Guys, look! We can't fight back, because we're going to harm Cole, not the person controlling him." I pointed out.

"But he has no problem hurting us!" Kai argued.

"Well, we've gotta figure out something, and fast." Jay replied.

Sensei, riding Flame, with Nya, Sylvia, and Gerda onboard was playing a flute. Immediately, that snapped Cole out of his trance.

"Where am I?" He asked, groggily as if just getting up in the morning.

"Doesn't matter!" I shrieked. "Cut the last cord!"

"Last cord..." Cole murmured, looking around. He saw the vine tying the house to a tree, the only thing still keeping it upright.

We all ran and leapt away from the wreckage, just as it began to fly. Flame landed, and Sylvia and Gerda slid off, leaving Kai, Sensei, and Nya to ride the Fire Dragon, with Zane and Sylvia sharing Shard, me and Cole riding Rocky, and Jay all alone on Wisp.

The dragons flew with extreme urgency. I smelled smoke in the air. We all landed into the remains of the monastery. This book was one of the only surviving objects. My yin-yang necklace was under my garb, but the rest of my clothes, the photograph proving my heritage- it was all gone, much to my dismay.

"Everything." I muttered.

"This is all your fault!" Kai yelled at Zane.

"Yeah, if we hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would've happened!" Jay shouted, joining in on the fight.

"Zane is your brother! Apologize!" Sensei- excuse me, Uncle Wu ordered.

They turned around to apologize, but Zane was gone. We began to hike down the monastery steps, to look for a new home, when the dragons began to walk off, except for Grace.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They're molting." Sylvia answered. We all looked at her surprise. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "They have to do it to turn into adults. I know this because of Grace."

"Why won't she go?" Cole asked.

"She's my dragon." Sylvia said mysteriously, and that was the end. We all scavenged for dinner, and Cole (unfortunately) was put on cooking rotation.

"I wish Zane was here." Jay murmured, looking into his untouched food bowl.

"You're just saying that because Cole got put on rotation." Kai argued.

"All the same, I miss him." I confessed.

"I wish he were here." Cole said. Like magic, Zane then appeared right in front of us. I ran at him, and dived for a hug. He was stiff and awkward for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around me.

"I found a new home." He said, when I let go.

"So you didn't run away after all?" Kai said hopefully.

"Of course not." Zane shrugged, and we all willingly followed him to a ship stranded in the middle of the desert on the south of the former monastery.

Now the question is raised is if Zane is the green ninja. Gerda got really huffy at that, and I'm beginning to wonder if she knows something about this green ninja business. We four, Sylvia, Nya, Gerda, and me, are sharing a dorm, and the boys are taking another. Sensei Wu has a chamber all to himself. We're really close to the infirmary, where I can run it, as the medi-ninja.

P.S. I just had another dream that might be past related. Or is it future? I see a woman, the one who was standing with my father in the photograph, and an aura of pink around her. I see who must've been Uncle Wu's wife, with no aura, and shadows, and a drop of poison from snake. What does it all mean? I know it must mean something. But what?


	19. Entry 19

Jay's parents stopped by, today, and we had to rescue them from Fangpyres. Turns out, the Hypnobrai kicked Lloyd out, so he decided to get even by releasing the Fangpyres. They nearly transformed Jay's parents into snakes, and would've, if it weren't for us getting the anti-venom, and Jay's technology and engineering skills. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I say this- Jay's an amazing inventor, and I love how he made this ship (the Destiny's Bounty, apparently) into a flying ship. So much better than being stranded in the desert.

Something's going on with Sylvia. She flickers in her sleep- she'll be translucent, then transparent, then she'll fade back in, have a silvery glow for a moment, then go back to normal, and do it again later within ten minutes. It's freaky. Grace does the exact same thing.

I know that Sylvia must have an elemental power if she's having a reaction. I know I'm training her to be a ninja- but what of? She's sweet, and innocent, but she's so mysterious, I don't know what element would best suit her.

It reminds me of the struggle I had with finding my own powers. Gerda insists on being trained, too, even though I don't like her, but the boys stick her with me because I'm a girl. How's that fair? I don't even have the right elements to teach her- and she's already showing potential there. How much? Let me tell you a little story.

Gerda came out last night, and caused a thunderstorm. Lightning surged down, and almost hit me.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded. She ignored my comment stonily. She then set the mast on fire, much to Jay's dismay.

"What did you do that for?" He shrieked.

The earth rattled even underneath the ocean, and it made the tides quite violent. She then made rocks from the bottom of the ocean rise, and made them hover over Sylvia's head, about to crash into her skull.

"Please don't kill me!" Sylvia begged, tears coming down her eyes. The rocks fell harmlessly in front of Gerda. Ice sprouted out of her hands, and trapped Cole to the deck, until she removed it. She then created balls of electricity, balls of ice, balls of fire, and balls of rock, and they were about to impact in a deadly way.

I knew what I had to do, before I even did it. I stepped forwards, and put my palm up. A pink force could briefly be seen, forming a shield before it disappeared. The places where the shrapnel hit caused pink light to show up, before it bounced back.

Gerda grunted in anger, and stopped them before they hit her. She began to throw them again. And again. My strength was starting to dwindle.

"What is this really about?" Sylvia called.

"I'm the green ninja, you turds! I'm the only one with mastery of all elemental powers!" With that, she threw her bullets at us.

"I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away" I thought. I pushed both hands out, and was on my knees. "STOP! You won't hurt them!"

Sensei Wu came out. "Niece, you must stop!" He ordered.

"I don't want to!" Gerda screamed.

"You're fourteen, get a grip!" Sylvia commanded bravely.

"Easy for the little girl to say." Still, Gerda had stopped.

I'm wondering if maybe I should reveal my heritage soon. Just so everyone can know who I am. But if Gerda has full control because of her ancestry, shouldn't I, too? But how did the guys get their powers? It's all so confusing.


	20. Entry 20

Today, Zane dreamed something about a falcon and the Green Ninja. We were doing morning stretches, so I didn't quite catch all of it. Everything seems to point to Zane being the Green Ninja, not Gerda, despite all her wanting to.

The boys all got in trouble for talking, so they had to train all day, until they could answer a riddle: What is the best way to defeat an enemy?

Despite not being in trouble, Sylvia and I discussed it as we were working in the infirmary.

"What do you think the answer is?" Sylvia asked as she perched atop a counter, swinging her legs happily. As she made impact the the counter side, again and again, a small puff of smoke would emerge, then dissolve when she pulled away.

"The best way to defeat an enemy- here, hold this box of mint- I don't know," I admitted as I passed a labeled box.

Sylvia opened it, and took a sniff, wrinkling her nose. "This isn't mint." She remarked.

"Give me that." I took a sniff for myself. "Ugh, what is that?"

"Isn't this your infirmary, though?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but most of these jars and boxes are fresh from Jammanukai." I said. "Sylvia, could you get Nya, and ask her where exactly she got those supplies?" That was the tenth box I had to throw out that morning out of forty-six, and I wasn't risking any more than I needed to.

Right on cue, Nya ran right into the doorway, and leaned against the frame, puffing for a second.

"Does this mean that I don't have to run and get her?" Sylvia asked cheekily.

"Darkley's Boarding School is in trouble!" Nya cried in her hysterical high-pitched voice.

"Darkley's?" Sylvia asked. She nearly fell off the counter with shock, if I hadn't reached out to steady her.

"Yeah, there was an alert sent out to the frequency where we detect Serpentine activity." Nya explained. "This seemed stronger than before, though, even though we're sure that it's only one."

"That was Lloyd's school!" Sylvia shrieked. "That's the absolute worst place to send a snake!"

Nya frowned. "Because the little kids might get hurt?"

"No!" Sylvia's silver eyes widened greatly. True fear was in them. "Are you kidding? I'd be more worried for the snake." She snorted, but with undertones of anxiety. "Those kids are malicious."

"And Lloyd got kicked out of this school?" I demanded. "I'm sorry, but why did you hang around a kid that wicked?"

Sylvia bit her lip. "He's not all bad," she confessed. "He actually got expelled for being too good."

"Well, you girls are on deck." Nya said. She smiled faintly. "Got get him."

Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys looked deserted. Sylvia made a face at the impending building, and the one across from it, both surrounded with seven-foot chain-link fences.

"I was hoping that when I went with Lloyd, that I'd never see this place again," she said darkly. Her silver robes billowed ominously.

"We gotta get the kid, then get out. Any questions?" Cole said. The anchor dropped, and no questions had been asked. "Let's go, then!"

We climbed down, and entered through the front door. Nothing was going on, as far as we could see. It looked empty, in fact. Sylvia shivered.

"Keep moving," she said. "Those demons could be hiding anywhere."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the thought. We looked up at the school, and saw an array of traps.

"Let's split up." Cole said. The boys then went separate ways. I looked over at Sylvia.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

"I do, thanks to doubled classes between the orphanage and school." She confirmed. "What's a secret passage that might not be booby-trapped?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Despite being the nicest kid, he did know all of the secret passageways. Lloyd probably nailed all of them."

"Least likely, then." I said.

Sylvia grinned in a creepy way. "I know just what you're looking for."

"This happens in every movie, I swear." I grumbled, as we crawled through the vents.

"Hey, be grateful that we're tiny women." Sylvia suggested.

As I looked below, through one of the grates, a golden glimmer, and then a pink shimmer caught my eye. I backed up, and pried at the vent.

"Do you know where this goes?" I asked her, when she backed up. Sylvia frowned.

"I've never seen this before." She said. Grace then hovered under her arm, and over the vent. Her ethereal light shone on a heart-shaped lock.

"Maybe I'm the only one who can open it." I murmured. I touched the lock, and a trapdoor flung down, and I jumped down into it. I landed in a crouch in a dark room, with an elegantly carved ebony cabinet, from what little light that was cast from Grace.

I reached a hand out, and the cabinet doors flew open. I saw then what the glimmer and shimmer had come from. Despite being locked in a cabinet, I'd seen my Golden Weapon. A finely-shaped golden bow, with a quiver of endless golden arrows. The quiver was a dark pink with hearts in red and pale pink embroidered all over it. The arrows had a curvy end to them, and where the feathers would've been were what looked like rose petals.

They laid on top of a coil of rope. Now to get back to the top, I tied the rope to the end of a golden arrow, and another arrow regenerated in its place. I aimed, and fired. The arrow took purchase in the ceiling of the vent, and I climbed up the rope, quiver and bow on my back. As soon as I was on the top, the trapdoor flew shut.

"Is that a new Golden Weapon?" Sylvia asked reverently.

"I thought there were only four." I admitted.

"We'd better find Lloyd." Sylvia said awkwardly. We got out through the chimney, just a second after Jay had arrived, and a few before the other guys.

"But I thought you were my friend!" Lloyd's voice protested to a large purple snake.

"Oh, my dear boy, you just wanted to enslave the Serpentine." The purple snake said. "I want to rule them." He then slithered away, leaving Lloyd to the mercy of Jay.

We were standing there, as Jay restrained the kid, and the others were now on the rooftop.

The Destiny's Bounty pulled up, so that we could get onboard. Sensei Wu and Gerda stood on deck, and Nya raced out.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" Sensei Wu shouted angrily.

"What are we gonna do, spank him?" Kai asked.

Sylvia stepped forward, shyly at first, to Lloyd.

"Lloyd." She said softly, and I could see tears in her eyes. She then, abandoning all shyness, wrapped he'd arms around Lloyd, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Gerda watched this all with a sort of arrogance. "So this is my brother?" She demanded.

Lloyd looked. "She's not my sister." He protested. He looked over to me. "She is."

Ha! I was right! Sensei- or should I say Uncle Wu, denied the theory, but he couldn't look at me as he said it! He was lying!

Sylvia and Lloyd were almost inseparable tonight. She absolutely refused to leave his side. It's kinda adorable, actually. Eleven-year-olds can be downright adorable when they start showing affection.

Lloyd was treated kindly, given dinner, and read a bedtime story, "Never Trust a Snake."

"If my father had read that to me," Lloyd murmured sleepily. "I wouldn't have made that mistake."

"If he were still around, it would be the first story he read." Sensei Wu reassured him.

As he left, I couldn't help but say this, as he passed me. "The truth is too powerful to remain caged."

He just kinda looked at me funny, and moved on.


	21. Entry 21

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Promise it won't be, next time.**

Things just keep getting worse and worse. First of all, that purple snake? Apparently, he was the last of the Anacondrai, the biggest, baddest branch of the Serpentine. Pythor, according to Lloyd. Then comes the worst part of it all.

You see, a guy in a Samurai mech rescued all of us from the Venomari, when we got ambushed by them shortly after their release, but all the guys got shot up about it. They got insane, trying to figure out who this guy was (come on, look at the armor, guys- who else do we know that wears a phoenix design around here?) and they lost Lloyd, who got kidnapped by the Serpentine.

Sylvia's been crying for a straight day. Sensei Wu's gone for help, and we're all alone, to get something called Fang Blades. You see, there's this snake, called the Great Devourer. It can eat pretty much anything, and won't stop eating. It also gets bigger when it eats more. There's even more- something even more nightmarish to this snake, in my opinion- that its venom can turn the purest heart evil.

That's what happened to Lord Garmadon- I mean, Dad. As a child, he and Wu were sword fighting, when Wu's katana went flying over the monastery walls. Wu didn't want to go out and retrieve it, but the First Spinjitzu Master would've been angry if he'd lost it.

Garmadon went and got it, but in the process, got bitten, and became quite ill. He attempted the fight between good and evil, but evidently, evil won in the end that night in the monastery.

Yesterday, we even found out that Zane was a robot. You see, the falcon showed up again, as we were passing out flyers to keep the Ninjago people aware of the Fangblades. Naturally, we followed that falcon.

Over mountains, rocks, all of that good stuff. We found this home inside of a tree, and Zane discovered blueprints for himself. He even had a funny switch that he turned on, and he became a funny person, something the guys had always teased him about for being. We went outside, and got attacked by these things called tree-horns. Evil creatures that looked like the trees to the forest.

Zane ran out, and rescued us, turning into this being of pure ice and snow. He's the first of us to have found his true potential, since he got past his fear of his memories and what they might hold- they were what was holding him back all along. What's holding me back, then? Is it my parentage? Is it my past? What is it?


	22. Entry 22

**AN: Sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry that it's so short. The next chapters will be longer**.

We're a bit ahead of the snakes. And we've unlocked Zane's true potential! So, Sensei left for help, and we handed out posters for the Fangblades. Facepalm. Anyway, Zane saw the falcon. He chased after it, and withstood a lot more than we did. Jay was the first to drop out, then Cole, then Kai, then me. We all caught up to Zane to find out he's a robot (a nindroid, according to Jay).

Oh, he had a funny switch! He danced, sung, all sorts of stuff. I've never laughed so hard in my life. But then, the others left, and he turned on his memory switch. I was about to leave, when he looked so unhappy, I had to ask.

"Zane, are you okay?" I had asked.

"My father died. And that's why he flipped my memory switch." Zane confessed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It takes a lot of love to let someone go." I said.

"He really loved you Zane. Just like we all love you." I said. Then, we heard the others screaming outside, and we came out to see these horrid creatures, like stormwalkers disguised as birch trees. I even got taken. But Zane... He became ice, and flashed it everywhere.

Meanwhile, I had a dream just now. It was of Dad and Wu, joining forces.


	23. Entry 23

Grace has been a little pain. Sylvia's baby dragon isn't quite ready to molt yet, so we're stuck with her. Today, she went sniffing through all my stuff! "Out!" I'd yelled. The dragon sniffed me, frowned distrustfully, then slithered out. Aargh!

Nya discovered the making someone's blood pressure go up can cure Fangpyre Venom. The boys weren't paying attention. Cole was doodling, Jay reeked of perfume, Kai was half asleep, and Zane was fiddling with the mechanical falcon that is now his pet. Nya had to leave the room, because she's highly allergic to women's perfume.

"I thought you said it was men's cologne!" Jay had exclaimed at Kai. You dumb-dumb! You don't ask the brother!

The Nya and Jay romance has heated up some. He went on a date with her, in suit and tie.

"Where are you going?" Cole had asked.

"On a date with Nya." Jay had answered brightly.

"I never have to screw around with that monkey suit with Shana." Cole said, trying not to laugh.

"I heard that!" I called, and winked slyly. Somewhere, in Cole's future, I will make him dress up. "Or would you prefer the princess dress?" I asked. I then showed him a picture on my iPhone.

"Which one would I be?" Cole asked. "Depends, which dress do you hate the most?" I asked. Cole recoiled.

"Just kidding." I then said. Cole visibly relaxed. "You'd be the dark-haired one!"

Then the snake alarm went off.

"Crap." I muttered, as I went off to Mega Monster Amusement Park. Jay and Nya were tied to a roller coaster, going to a break in the track. The most amazing thing happened. Nya kissed Jay, and Jay glowed all blue, and pushed the coaster back, saving Nya and himself.

"It was romantic and all, but I hated being a stereotypical damsel in distress." She told me.

"You saved our butts tons of times. You're fine." I assured her.

Dad and Uncle Wu are still making their way to us.


	24. Entry 24

"Where do you think the next Fangblade is hidden?" Kai asked.

"I think I've found something," Nya said. "I found this trophy looking a lot like a Fangblade." She passed over some pageant flier.

"It's the Fang Cup!" Cole shouted. "Clutch Powers retrieved it from some temple, and he attached it to a silver cup, entrusting it to the Royal Blacksmiths."

"How do you know this?" Jay marveled.

"My father's a Royal Blacksmith," said Cole as he turned red, and scratched his neck.

"Hey, there's no shame in being a blacksmith's son!" Kai protested.

"He's not a blacksmith-blacksmith," Cole explained. "The Royal Blacksmiths are an organization of stage talents, such as music, theater, and dance. They hold a contest every year, and the winner gets the Fang Cup."

"So we ask your dad for it," Sylvia suggested helpfully.

"Not quite." Cole said. "You see, I never exactly told my dad that I was a ninja."

"Wait- what did you tell him you were doing for what- three years?" I asked. That would make him thirteen at the time, I realized.

"That I was attending a boarding school for dance in Ninjago City." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. If I were so lucky to remember my parents, and be sought out by mine, I'd be practically begging to come and see them again.

"Let's go."

He took the Golden Weapons and my bow and arrows, and carried them in a case that looked like a cello case.

When Cole was sure that we were at the right house, he rang the doorbell, which sang "Welcome!" I tried not to laugh, and Sylvia bit the palm of her hand in attempt not to laugh.

"Are you my musical act?" A man answered the door. He showed obvious similarities to Cole, in his voice and the way he looked, although he had a little mustache and was dressed like a college professor.

"No, but hi, Dad," said Cole, sounding like his patience was already out.

"Oh, Cole!" Mr. Hence then hugged his son, then backed up. "Why don't you and your friends come in."

"That'd be nice," Zane agreed.

"Well, come on in!" Mr. Hence cried cheerfully.

We sat down in a living room full of trophies and photographs and certificates. I saw one of a little boy with long jet-black hair, in a boy ballerina's outfit.

"Cole, is that you?" I asked, pointing to the picture. He turned bright red.

"I was six, then, Shana." He said pointedly, and I decided not to press it.

We sat down on the sofa.

"So, what are you here for?" Mr. Hence asked.

"We're interested in the competition," Jay said quickly.

"So, you're performers?" Mr. Hence asked.

"Me and Sylvia are actually singing partners." I said, giving her a light elbow. She grinned.

"So, you're Cole's special lady, then?" Mr. Hence asked.

"I'd say so, Mr. Hence," I replied.

"My dear, call me Lou. Cole, you never told me you had a girlfriend." Lou said.

"Sorry, it just hasn't come up," said Cole apologetically. "This is Shana, by the way, and this is Kai, Jay, Zane, and Gerda." Gerda insisted upon coming, and mostly just scowled disdainfully at Lou.

"Well, let's get to work." Lou said, rubbing his hands together. We worked all afternoon on a routine that half annoyed me to death.

Tonight, Lou caught what we were doing, and we decided to genuinely compete for the cup, instead of steal it. We won, but those no-good snakes cheated, by pushing sound equipment on Cole and Lou, causing him to make him choose.

Cole emerged, made of rock. His relationship with his father was the only thing holding him back.

Later tonight, we were sitting on top of the rooftop. "Your father seems nice," I said. "What happened to your mom?"

Cole considered the question. "My mom died in a storm a few years ago. She always encouraged me to take risks, to make life an adventure. Too bad that was the thing that killed her."

"Risks mean that sometimes you live, sometimes you lose." I said, with a shrug. "Love is a risk, Cole. We might have a happily ever after, but what if I lose you? What if we get bad blood? I have to take that chance with love, that chance that this relationship will be happiness and will me make me complete, and that it won't rip my heart out and tear me apart."

"That's somber."

"Again, that's a risk; I'm trying to be honest." I replied.

"At least I know that you'll be here for me." Cole said, and we snuggled a bit closer.


	25. Entry 25

The next morning, Sensei Wu was back. With Dad. That was interesting, to say the least. Kai was acting like an idiot. I just hope that Dad can help me and Gerda find Lloyd. Or, well... Let's start off with a conversation I had today.

Me: Dad, why didn't you ever tell me that you're my dad, but you told Gerda and Lloyd?

Garmadon: *blinks* I'm not your father, Shana.

Me: Wait- what? Lloyd said he recognized me.

Garmadon: Wait, you thought that you were my daughter?! *starts laughing hysterically* They don't tell you anything, do they? It would be a bit better if you had an element...

Me: *raises eyebrow* I do have an element. Love.

Garmadon: *eyes go a little redder than usual* -$:,$4$:-$!

Me: Do I need to leave the room?

Garmadon: No, it's not you. It's your _¥\~£~*\\+&/'s /&' parents, those little 2$-83!:8&_€{*]!

Me: Wait, my parents?

Garmadon: *painful smile* I'm your uncle.

Me: Wait- SENSEI WU?!

Sensei- I mean DAD: What's wrong, did someone call for me?

Me: Yeah, Dad. Care to explain that one to me?

Dad: Oh. Whoops.

Me: I just found out that I'm your daughter, and all you can say is WHOOPS?!

[Zane runs upstairs]

Gerda: Come on! I'm still related to this |€\|*}!~?

Everyone (encompassing of Jaya, Garmadon, Dad, me, and Kai): *STARES*

Gerda: What?

[Zane re-enters, dragging Cole in]

Me: Anyways, what do you MEAN, WHOOPS?

Zane: I told you, Cole, Shana lost it.

Me: DAD, I'M WAITING!

Cole: Come on, I thought you were going to tell her!

Me:*whirls around* YOU KNEW? Okay, WHO ELSE?!

Everyone: *raises their hand*

Me: Oh my GOD!

[I exited the room.]

Now I'm sitting in my room, with the door locked, writing this down. Why didn't anyone tell me? You'd've thought, since we were dating, that Cole would tell me, or that SOMEONE would, but no!


	26. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry guys. I haven't updated, and I'm sorry for putting this obnoxious Sue on the internet. I'm putting out a re-write called** ** _Back in Black_** **. It's going to be a bit different and start before the Tournament of Elements, but there will be plenty of flashbacks.**


End file.
